Light of the Ocean
by LuminaDelacour
Summary: Written for the 100 Drabble Challenge on WCFC. She was Politea, Daphne's best friend and daughter of two of the strongest magical beings in the world, and in the end betrayer of the Magic Dimension.
1. Pride

**Flame of the Ocean**

 **Summary: Written for the 100 Drabble Challenge on WCFC. She was Politea, Daphne's best friend and daughter of two of the strongest magical beings in the world, and in the end betrayer of the Magic Dimension.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

 **Authoress's Notes: Inspiration finally struck me and so here it is, the first drabble. Just a warning, this series is connected with Ocean's Hope and Betrayal, one of which is up and the other I still have to write.**

* * *

 **Drabble 1- Pride**

Pride.

Pride had been her downfall.

As she felt her body being torn into pieces by the magic of the Winx Club, her only regret was that she hadn't been able to tell Daphne how sorry she was for what she had done in the Infinite Ocean, and for not accepting her help after her mother's death in the battle against the Ancestral Witches.

She had never been able to forgive herself.

When she had felt the Ancestral Witches dark magic change her body, she could only think of the agony that Daphne had gone through when she had been turned into a spirit.

She should never have gone after the Pearl of the Deep, but she had been desperate. Desperate enough to betray the vows she had taken when she had been appointed Nymph of Magix and her foolishness had cost everyone dearly, and it had cost Daphne the most.

The Nymph of Domino had lost her planet and her body, and all because of her stupid pride. And now it was too late to apologize to her and make amends. Politea's spirit rose from her body in a cloud of golden mist and as she left the limpid waters of the Infinite Ocean, she said, "I'm so sorry Daphne. I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first drabble folks! I hope you liked it. Politea is an unexplored character in the series and we know nothing at all about her motivations so I chose her. And I sort of see her as the tragic anti-heroine, so that makes it easier to deal with her character.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Unprofessional

**Light of the Ocean**

 **Drabble 2-Unprofessional**

 **Word Count: 382(Discounting A/N)**

 **Authoress's Notes:A big thank you to PiercetheVeils , Cybercorpsesnake ,Lover of Emotions and Megagalvatron12 for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. It means a lot to me!**

 **This drabble takes place before the beginning of the series but after the First Battle for the Infinite Ocean , and before they were cursed.**

* * *

What had she been thinking? There was no way that Daphne would have allowed her to go ahead with her scheme, she was too good and honest for that.

Politea watched the Supreme Nymph break one of the legs of the Emperor's Throne and shouted, " _No!What have you done?! Don't you understand ….now I'll never be able to…."_

A huge wave of energy raced towards them but the nymphs holding her in their grasp conjured a protective barrier. She saw a golden coloured globe surround her former best friend, and cursed her with every breath that she took.

When she saw Pentheselia prepare another spell to destroy the Throne forever, she roared, " _No!"_ .The waters of the Infinite Ocean wrapped around the two nymphs holding her, and pulled them away.

Her entire body glowed with the energy of the oceans and the red coloured dress she wore gave way to her Sirenix form. Wispy silver and black wings emerged from her shoulder blades and her body was surrounded by a silver hue which changed into a black and silver top which was made out of minute scales and a silver silk skirt.

A tiara made from golden pearls held her brown hair back, while on her feet were a pair of silver and black strappy sandals.

" _You shall not destroy the Emperor's throne Supreme Nymph.",_ Politea's voice echoed with power and Pentheselia's eyes widened.

"She couldn't have…..Nymphs, Politea is using the most primeval power of the ocean and the only thing we can do now is retreat."

Daphne said, " But…."

"No buts Daphne. If you fought her now, there's a good chance that the power of the Water Stars will put out your Flame forever. Is that what you want?"

Daphne looked hesitant but finally conjured a portal and disappeared from the Infinite Ocean.

Politea laughed when she saw the Nymphs flee and as Pentheselia disappeared in flash of blue light said, "This isn't over Politea .We will never let you succeed , this I promise you."

When she was sure that no one remained, she allowed her Sirenix form to fade away and sighed. She had been….highly unprofessional and had allowed herself to be caught, but never again would this happen. Next time, she wouldn't fail in her mission.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this one. Please read and review!**


End file.
